confesiones de un egocentrico a raton de libreria
by HiNaMoRy
Summary: secretos susurrados contra sus propios deseos historias que no deberian saberse amor y odio se entrelazan para poder llegar a una verdad absoluta...me quieres o eso es lo que debo creer?
1. confesiones

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS ( OJALA LO FUERAN) SON DE JK ROWLING Y FAMILIA

Egocéntrico.

Esa era la palabra Draco Malfoy era un maldito egocéntrico que solo podía mantenerse en pie para recibir mas y mas halagos, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de como se pavoneaba ante esas alumnas de tercero de la casa del tejon, esa forma de echarse el pelo hacia atrás…como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Bueno ya basta suspiro Hermione clavando los ojos el pesado libro de "La historia de la Brujería desde Nicolás Flamel a nuestros días".

Era ese tipo de libros que lanzados con un poco de puntería podían matar si no dejar en estado de shock al mas fuerte de los chicos…pero Hermione quería demasiado a los libros como para hacerles eso aunque tenia que admitir que se sintió terriblemente tentada a hacerlo.

-Basta Hermione ya Basta centrate -se dijo a si misma sin demasiado éxito y cuando la mirada de mister egocéntrico se cruzo con la suya y empezó a ponerse roja dio la batalla por perdida se levanto silenciosamente y se propuso salir de la biblioteca sin mas incidentes.

Claro que no contó con que el rubio estaba en la puerta y que cuando nuestra (bueno diría mia pero no quedaría bien) llego a la puerta un hombro misterioso y poco oportuno la empujo haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-¡!!!Maldita sea Malfoy¡¡¡dijo Hermione agachándose a recoger los libros del suelo

-veo que al fin as encontrado tu lugar en la cadena de la vida…a mis pies como era de esperar dijo el rubio con su peculiar forma de arrastrar las palabras siseando

-Malfoy Malfoy…¿cuando aprenderás que lo único que tienes es un ego impresionante y un papa con mucho dinero? si no fuera por que eres un maldito mortifago nadie te aria caso…

-Vuelve a repetir eso…asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo Draco empujándola contra la pared y agarrandola del cuello con tanta fuerza que a la pobre chica le costaba respirar

-suéltame Malfoy siseo la chica cerca de su oído…-"huele a menta…no vamos concéntrate "pensó Hermione al aspirar su aroma

-¿y si no quisiera serlo? dijo el chico clavándole los ojos haciendo que enrojeciera

-¿y si es lo que me toca por que si? dijo mientras la soltaba y echaba a andar a paso resuelto por el pasillo asta desaparecer…

Hermione se quedo quieta en el pasillo sin saber que hacer…este episodio no podia ser mas que cosa de su imaginación y la exposición prolongada a los libros y las lugubres luces de la biblioteca

¿o quizás no? nos vemos en el capitulo dos

espero que os alla gustado

Dejad rewievs plis


	2. pociones

Hermione no tenía hambre esa mañana.

Las palabras de Malfoy se le repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza, esa noche no había podido dormir pensando en sus palabras.

Entonces lo vio.

Unos ojos grises se clavaron en la cara de la castaña haciéndole soltar de golpe la cuchara, que golpeo estrepitosamente contra la mesa del comedor.

Comió rápidamente apenas respiro entre cucharada y cucharada de sus gachas, cuando acabo su plato (mucho antes de lo que deseaba) salio por la puerta del comedor en un tiempo record.

¿Hermione estas bien? Le pregunto Ron al verla dirigirse a clase de pociones tres cuartos de hora antes de la hora de comienzo de la asignatura.

-si…claro… ¿por que? Pregunto la castaña agarrando sus libros como si eso fuera a ayudarla a mentir mejor (en todo caso a ganar masa muscular pero a otra cosa no…)

-Estas rara…tienes ojeras y además vas a clase de pociones tres cuartos de hora antes eso es excesivo incluso para ti –dijo el pelirrojo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos esperando una reprimenda de la castaña que no llego, por que esta resoplo ruidosamente y salio en huida a clase de pociones.

La clase empezó a llenarse lentamente de Griffindors y serpientes que llenaron la sala.

Harry y Ron se sentaron a los lados de Hermione, que metida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera los miro

-Seguramente te halla mentido…no tienes razones para creerlo, además ¿por que iba a decírtelo precisamente a ti? Piénsalo Hermione…Estos pensamientos recorrían la cabeza de la chica durante la clase y antes de ella (una chica atenta vamos…) .

PLAFFF¡¡¡

Un regletazo de Snape sobre la mesa de nuestra chica hizo que esta ( por fin¡¡XD) levantara la cabeza.

-Señorita Granger gracias por prestar atención en clase…como iba diciendo, hoy asignare los grupos para los trabajos trimestrales de pociones, este será un trabajo mixto entre ambas casas para fomentar.. El profesor no pudo seguir veinte voces se lanzaron a protestar contra la ultima frase dicha por la urraca…digo el profesor Snape. d

-SEÑORES…SEÑORES grito el profesor antes de calmarlos a todos. Esto no a sido idea mia preguntadle al profesor Dumbledore el por que de esta decisión, no a mi

-Maldito viejo chocho-se escucho una voz siseante llena de matices liquidas y eses siseantes

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Hermione a punto del ataque de nervios

-Señoras y señores ya tenemos la primera pareja Señor Malfoy Señorita Granger tienen que preparar una poción de maioritante muchas gracias por ofreceros para ser el primer grupo-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿COMO?-gritaron los dos chicos a punto de tener un ataque de nervios

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro a los ojos a punto del ataque al corazón

Hermione se apretó los puños a los costados del cuerpo deseando perderse y que se la tragara un pupitre

Mientras tanto Malfoy (nuestro rubio de bote favorito XD) clavaba los ojos en el profesor y en la castaña intentando decidir a cual de los dos matar antes.

-"malditasea"pensaron mientras sus miradas se clavaban el uno en el otro deseando que esta maldición terminara pronto.

---------ooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooo-------ooooooooo--------oooooo

Fin del Segundo capitulo espero que os haya gustado dejad rewiev plis


	3. ¿Hay trato?

Nuestra pareja se quedo rezagada al salir de clase no podían creer lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno Hermione – pensó la chica- es un trabajo, solo un trabajo, ánimo tú puedes con esto y con mucho más.

Se auto convencía la joven mientras pensaba que sus pies se habían transformado en roca y se maldecía por ser capaz llevar mil libros en un brazo, pero por no poder andar con normalidad mientras se dirigía a el asiento del rubio.

-Granger, este es el trato quedaremos dos días a la semana para hacer el trabajo sin tus amiguitos los repelentes el zanahorio y el gran Potter, no será una sala publica donde todos puedan vernos, y desde luego no te hagas ilusiones,

El chico se giro para mirarla clavándole los ojos fríos como escarpias con una sonrisa reptiliana.

-Yo no estoy a tu alcance- susurró cerca de su oído para después irse con paso airado por la habitación.

Pero Hermione, que había aguantado toda la charla del egocéntrico rubio apretando los puños contra el cuerpo y mordiéndose la lengua no pudo evitarlo, al ver al rubio irse y cerrar la puerta pego un grito.

-MALFOY grito mientras se acercaba al rubio por el pasillo con cara de posesa

-Vamos a ver principito –dijo escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera veneno.

-TU no vas a decidirlo todo ¿de acuerdo? el trabajo es cosa de los dos, Harry y Ron ya tiene bastante con aguantar a tus amiguitos los orangutanes en sus trabajos.

El rubio muy a su pesar no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como la castaña se refería a sus guardaespaldas

-maldita sea Draco no le des esa ventaja contigo. Ella ya sabe bastante, Eres un Malfoy y ya has cometido un fallo, no vas a permitirte un segundo .pensó el rubio mientras Hermione seguía con su diatriba.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó el rubio fueron "Hoy a las cinco en la sala de la clase al lado de transformaciones" (vamos que el chico eso de hacer dos cosas a la vez como que no) mientras veía alejarse a la castaña con su monumental pila de libros en el brazo y otra a la espalda

-¿como puede llevar todo eso en la espalda y no estar jorobaza? Pensó el rubio mientras se alejaba. Segundos después se daba un leve capón en la frente por estar pensando el la castaña cosa que le había ocurrido bastante desde su ligero desliz en la biblioteca ( vamos que el pobre no tenia otra cosa en la que pensar) .

-------ooooooooooooooo---------esa tarde a las cinco---------oooooooooooo-----------

Cuando nuestra serpiente favorita entró en la habitación (después de perderse un par de veces y tener que preguntar a un par de chicas de primero) se encontró a nuestra Griffindor favorita (aunque Ginny es muy mona) frente a un caldero con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa del profesor mirando un libro de pociones.

-¿Que Granger limpiando el pupitre con el culo? ¿Por que no usas un trapo? dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación altaneramente.

La castaña suspiro enfadada y miro al rubio que estaba a su lado ojeando otro libro sujetándolo con la punta de los dedos

-Malfoy la poción tarda en hacerse dos meses así que tendremos que pasar mas de una tarde juntos ¿así que…Por que no te callas? No quiero tener que empezar a hablar tan pronto

Una alarma que podría a ver sido escuchada en todo el colegio se puso en marcha en la cabeza del rubio gritando PELIGRO.

-Maldita sangre sucia- siseo el rubio mientras cogia a Hermione de las muñecas y las apretaba con fuerza sobre la mesa quedando a menos de un milímetro de ella

Hermione respiraba con fuerza

-Esto ya a pasado pensó la castaña para sus adentros suspirando con fuerza

-Como digas algo cacho de carne – siseo el rubio tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume

-¿Que vas a hacerme Malfoy? Preguntó la castaña- Nadie me creería por que se que no es verdad. ¿Quien iba a creer a una serpiente?

-¿No me crees Sangre Sucia? Sonrió Malfoy

-¿Por que iba a querer alguien que lo tiene todo renunciar a ello? sonrió la Griffindor notando que la presión en sus muñecas había bajado

-Por no querer ser un monstruo como mi padre –dijo la serpiente que se había dado la vuelta y miraba a la puerta mientras se maldecía por abrir la boca, pero es que la chica tenía algo que casi lo obligaba a confiar en ella.

Hermione se puso de pie a sus espaldas.

-Entiendo…suspiro la chica

-NO tu no lo entiendes gritó el chico girándose rojo de rabia- tu solo eres una sangre sucia dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo

Hermione se acerco a el dándole una soberana bofetada

-ESCUCHAME NIÑATO…YO SERE MUCHAS COSAS PERO ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE SER QUIEN SOY AUNQUE TENGA QUE OCULTAR LA MAGIA A LA MAYORIA DE MI FAMILIA….¿te a quedado claro? Grito Hermione tapándose la boca segundos después consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

-Entiendo sonrió el rubio viendo como la castaña se maldecía una y otra vez – ahora estamos iguales, tu sabes algo y yo se algo, así que seamos buenos chicos.

-Punto uno dijo la castaña mientras leía el libro de pociones- cuando estemos los dos juntos recordaras que tengo nombre y yo dejare de meterme contigo…punto dos lo que pase aquí no sale de aquí –termino la chica mirándolo y tendiéndole la mano.

-De acuerdo –dijo el rubio estrechándosela

-ahora Malfoy vamos empezar con la poción- dijo mientras se giraba y el rubio se ponía frente a ella para empezar el trabajo.

---------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-------------------------ooooooo-----

Fin del capitulo 3

Este es mas largo por que todos decís que mis capis son muy cortos espero que os guste

Creo que este fin tendrá sobre 10 capítulos así que no desesperéis gracias por leerme

HiNaMoRi


	4. cita a media noche

¡¡Hola¡¡

**¡¡Hola¡¡**

**ya lo seeeee tardo mucho en actualizar perdón, no me matéis pero una aquí presente tiene o tenia instituto y demás cosas pero ahora empieza el verano y puedo empezar a subir de nuevo capítulos y fics así que solo me queda decir una cosa….bueno dos…**

**1 Estos personajes no son míos si no de Rowling y familia**

**2 Que disfrutéis del capitulo .**

**Aviso en este capitulo los pensamientos Irán aparte y en cursiva pro que si no sería un lió **

oooooooooooooooooo--oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos soportables horas después de empezar el trabajo las tripas de cierta castaña rugían con fuerza

-¿hambrienta Granger? Pregunto cierta serpiente venenosa que cortaba raíz de mandrágora en cuadritos ( cosa nada fácil por cierto)

-Será mejor que lo dejemos…dijo la castaña deseando que a Draco se le escapara el cuchillo y se cortara los dedos de golpe

-De acuerdo…no se si lo sabrás pero hay gente hay fuera….que al contrario que tu…tienen vida social…

-¡¡Mira rubio de bote con raíces¡¡…

-¿Raíces?¿que raíces? Yo no tengo raíces…dijo el rubio algo histérico usando el filo del cuchillo de plata para mirarse la coronilla con cara de preocupación.

-Eres un maldito egocéntrico¡¡suspiró la castaña recogiendo sus libros ante las narices de Draco

-¿Celosa Granger? preguntó el rubio adoptando una postura sexy ( o bueno eso creía él)

-¿Perdona? Dijo Hermione divertida- Celosa ¿yo? No me hagas reír

-Que pena…si fueras un poco mas abierta no estarías mal…

-¿Más abierta? Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa…define eso huroncito.

-¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? Granger eres tannnnn cortada que no creo que seas capaz de hacer nada minimamente picante dijo levantando una ceja

_-"¿Pero maldita sea que te importa a ti lo que haga o deje de hacer Granger_? Se preguntaba Draco mentalmente tan alto que temía que se enterara todo el castillo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees…sonrió la castaña algo picada

-¿acaso no tengo razón? Preguntó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente

-_¿acaso no tengo razón, acaso no tengo razón…Draco dios…es una sangre sucia…tengas razón o no…NO ES ASUNTO TUYO¡¡_

Hermione se quedó mirando un segundo a Draco después suspiro pesadamente

-No tienes razón lo primero y segundo hoy pediré permiso a la profesora McGonagall para usar una hora de nuestro turno de vigilancia de Prefectos para vigilar la poción…a las doce y media aquí Malfoy…sin falta…dijo la castaña justo antes de pegar un portazo y salir

Draco se quedó sentado sobre el pupitre

-Si no fuera una Griffindor…si no fuera una Sangre sucia…si no estuviera tan creída…si no supiera tantas cosas sobre mi…quizás podría tener algo con ella

_-Maldita sea como que "tener algo con ella" lo único que vas a tener va a ser un sarpullido como sigas así y una carta de tu padre como te pases de listo _le aviso su conciencia a Draco ( si señores este tipejo tiene conciencia…más o menos del tamaño de una pulga y nunca la escucha…pero siendo sinceras había estado mirando el culo de Hermione y estaba en estado de shock momento que usó su conciencia para hacerse oír)

MIENTRAS TANTO CIERTA CASTAÑA IBA CAMINO DEL COMEDOR

-Hermione…eh Hermione- la llamó Harry que volvía con el pelo revuelto del entrenamiento (es que este chico se peleo con un peine de pequeño y aún no lo a superado)- Donde has estado toda la tarde…Ron te a estado buscando como un loco

-Estooo…tenia que hacer el trabajo de pociones con Malfoy…que por cierto no es algo que me ilusione

-"_Bueno ilusionarme no me ilusiona pero hay que reconocer que si pudiera conocer al chico no estaría mal…Pero que dices…que es Draco-engreído-Malfoy"_

_(_si es que hay que reconocer que el chico no está mal…¬)

-Hermione ¿me estás escuchando? Preguntó Harry al sentarse junto a Ron en el comedor

-¿ehhh?¿que? si claro…patatas…(una chica avispada)

-¿Peroff que difeeff Gerffmion?-Preguntó cierto pelirrojo demostrando que comer y hablar al mismo tiempo hacía que un humano se transformase en un dispensador de alimentos a distancia

-Dios Ron que asco…aprende ha hablar con la boca cerrada por favor…se quejó Hermione..Me as quitado el hambre…estarás contento…dijo mientras se levantaba y salía dignamente por la puerta del comedor

-¿Pefofff que e fechoff yo ahofa? Preguntó Ron intentando imitar a un kirby sin demasiado éxito ya que se le escurría el puré de patatas por la comisura de la boca .

-Nada Ron…Nada dijo Harry apoyando la frente sobre la mano

-"¿_Dios mío como puede ser tan basto? _Se preguntaba Harry al igual que el 90 de los lectores de la saga potérica

ESA MISMA NOCHE

-llegas tarde Malfoy- Gruñó Hermione apoyada contra la pared con los libros acunados sobre los brazos ( eso es lo que yo llamo instinto maternal mal canalizado)

-Perdona Granger pero no es nada fácil librarse de Pansy cuando se pone melosa…Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de asco profundo

-Supongo dijo la chica entrando en la habitación y dejando los libros sobre la mesa, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a remover la poción

-¿Supones? Preguntó Draco curioso

-No se te ve feliz con ella ciertamente

-"_¿que no se te ve feliz con ella? Dios Hermione es tu enemigo natural es Malfoy…y tu no eres la redactora jefa de pregúntale a Chesse de Corazón de Bruja_ Pensó la castaña

-_¿Dios Santo tan evidente es que incluso esta ratona de biblioteca se a dado cuenta??_Pensó Draco mientras su corazón amenazaba por salírsele del pecho en plena taquicardia

-¿que harías tu si fueras yo? Preguntó Draco clavando la vista en el caldero pues aunque se negara a reconocerlo ( que es un Malfoy recordémoslo y a orgulloso no le gana nadie) temía encontrarse con esos ojos color miel que empezaba a creer que podian leerle el alma ( NdA: que cursi me a quedado diossss)

-Yo nunca e podido estar con alguien que no me gusta…es imposible si no hay amor cordialidad confianza…no puedo yo si no siento nada de esto por una persona no puedo estar con ella así…que supongo que cortaría con ella e intentaría encontrar una persona que amase de verdad….

_-Pero bueno…¿que estas haciendo Hermione_? _que es Draco Controlate por muchas ganas que tengas ahora mismo de abrazarlo y decirle que estas aqui…no…NO…NO DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS AHORA MISMOOOOOOO ES TU ENEMIGOOO¡¡_

-¿Que te pasa Granger?¿ Por fin a aparecido el libro que no puedes entender?

_-eso imbécil tu insúltala a ver si así mejoras tu relación con ella que tienes unas ideas que ni Crabbe y Goyle juntos_ Pensó el Rubio

-No es eso…es que no se si has añadido la pelusa de barba de chivo (NdA: lo siento es lo único que se me ocurre)

-Pues claro¿ por quien me tomas? Inquirió el rubio

TOC TOC TOC

-Chicos…llamó la profesora McGonagall llamando a la puerta…es tarde lo siento pero debéis ir ya a vuestras respectivas salas comunes

-claro profesora McGonagall replico al instante Hermione saliendo por la puerta..Malfoy pasado mañana a las 5 de la tarde y…NO lleges tarde

-No te preocupes por naaaaaada del mundo me perdería otra aburrida hora contigo dijo entre dientes

oooooooooooooo--ooooooooooooooooooo--oooooooooooooo

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…COMO SIEMPRE ME QUEDO MUY CORTO PERO YO SOY ASI**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REWIEWS **

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO **

**CHAOOOOOOOO**


	5. una carta de sentimientos

Holaaaaa

**Holaaaaa **

**Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Van ya cinco capítulos verdad? XD ánimo que ya queda poco **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo e intentare hacerlo más largo…Palabra de Fanficteadora XDDDD.**

**Estos personajes no son míos…etc. etc.…**

**--oooooooooooooooooooo--ooooooooooooo--**

Este sería un día tranquilo pensaba Hermione mientras se servía su segunda tostada de la mañana, sin rubios consentidos, sin pociones estúpidas, solo paz y tranquilidad.

-Heffmioneee ¿¿me escufafff??.

Ha cierto se le olvidaba. Paz , tranquilidad y un amigo que era un dispensador de comida andante

-¿si? Preguntó la castaña deseando hacer una bola con su servilleta y meterla en la boca del pelirrojo.

-tienes una carta- dijo Ron que milagrosamente parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la comida se tragaba ( señoras y señores por favor un aplauso)

Hermione miró curiosa el sobre, no tenía la típica caligrafía pulcra y apretada de sus padres ni las toscas y desgarbadas letras de su abuela además el sobre era púrpura.

**Granger**

**Hoy aún que no me hace ninguna gracia debemos vernos…hay cierto problemilla en cuanto a la cita de mañana y posiblemente las siguientes**

**Te espero en la clase donde preparamos la poción después de la comida**

**FIRMADO**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Dios genial…adiós a mi día libre-suspiró la castaña.

-¿que ocurre? preguntó Harry mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione

-que debemos cancelar la salida de esta tarde a Hosmedage…al menos yo, resulta que me han surgido planes imprevistos, pero id vosotros dos, y compradme un par de plumas por favor- dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa encantadora ( es una habilidad femenina muy poco usada por ella)

-ummmmm vamos Hermione sin ti no será lo mismo…dijo Ron entre dientes al mismo tiempo que su cara tomaba el mismo color que su pelo transformándose en dos segundos en el famoso hombre zanahoria.

-Vamos Ron no será para tanto tu solo ve y disfruta ¿de acuerdo? preguntó Hermione para después girase y buscar de reojo por la mesa de las serpientes a cierto rubio "de bote"

-_Que extraño….no está…será verdad que le ha ocurrido algo grave….eh…un segundo…¿que hago YO preocupándome por esa víbora venenosa ?_pensó la castaña mientras apuraba su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Preguntó Ron por quincuagésima vez

-Seguro Ron…no te preocupes sobreviviré y vosotros también dijo la castaña apoyándose en la puerta de la sala común

-puedo quedarme si quieres…dijo Ron poniendo cara pena profunda

-No es necesario Ron tengo cosas que hacer y tu te aburrirás y terminaras consiguiendo que la Señora Prince nos expulse de la biblioteca (había repetido tantas veces esta frase que ya temía terminar escribiéndola en un examen)

-bueno de acuerdo como tu quieras dijo Ron poniendo cara de payaso triste mientras salía por la puerta y veía como Hermione salía disparada hacia el comedor, ya que la carta de Draco la tenía intrigada, comió a trompicones casi sin fijarse en lo que comía lo cual hizo que casi se atragantase un par de veces mientras pensaba.

_-¿Que le habrá ocurrido? Un momento…¿que hago yo preocupándome por él? Es que es para preocuparse…No…no es para preocuparse….DIOS Hermione para…si sigues así te va a explotar la cabeza…_Pensaba la castaña una y otra vez y cada vez los pensamientos eran más alarmantes, así que después de comer…o mejor dicho engullir la comida fue directa a la clase donde preparaban la poción

-¿Malfoy? Preguntó la castaña entrando a hurtadillas en la habitación

-Entra Granger Suspiró una voz que arrastraba las eses desde el fondo de la habitación

Hermione entró con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y cuando vio a Draco no pudo al menos sorprenderse

-¿que te a pasado? Preguntó poniéndose frente a el y clavándole los ojos en la cara que tenia un par de feas cicatrices en le lado derecho de la mejilla cerca del ojo

Draco giró la cara lentamente no soportaba la mirada de preocupación de la castaña ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así en toda su vida y se le hacía extraño.

-Fue un pequeño susto…por parte de mi padre….no le gusta demasiado la idea de que yo siga con el "negocio familiar" dijo con un pequeño suspiro

Hermione suspiró muy a su pesar con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues a mi me parece bien…que no quieras seguir con "el negocio familiar" (NdA si alguien lee esto sin saber que Draco será mortifago creería que se va a meter en la mafia).

-Supongo…pero es duro si mi padre me hace esto solo por decírselo no quiero ni pensar lo que pasara cuando salga de aquí y…

_-¿Por que le cuento todo esto?¿Por que no está indiferente?¿Por que me mira con cara de preocupación ?maldita sea….creo…creo que….creo que Granger….no…no puede ser…..me he enamorado de Hermione Granger dios mío…_Pensó Draco mirando ahora a Hermione como nunca antes la había mirado, por primera vez no vio a una "sangre sucia" si no a una chica dulce inteligente y sensible que sinceramente tenía un buen cuerpo ( es un chico…tenía que poner esto sorry)

Hermione sin embargo estaba en su propio mundo con sus propios pensamientos

-_Dios…va a resultar que no es un asqueroso superficial…está luchando por sus ideales…quizás sea buena persona…dios sabes que lo es…pero…¿por que me preocupo yo por él? Un momento…no será que yo…que yo…me he enamorado de Draco Malfoy…dios en buena me e metido… _Pensaba Hermione mirando a Draco con cara de verlo por primera vez

-esto…veras…con está cara no voy a salir de mi habitación hasta que se cure…por que quieras o no…soy un Malfoy y no voy a permitirlo además tendría que explicar lo que me ha pasado y…no quiero…- terminó el rubio mirando al suelo ya que mirar a los ojos de Hermione se había convertido en algo imposible

-Entiendo…susurro Hermione. Pero¿ por que me lo cuentas a mi? Dijo Hermione

-Pues por que se…que tu también debes esconder algo…lo de la magia…y tu familia…y eso así que pensé que quizás tu lo entenderías…

-Entiendo pero deberías ir a la enfermería a curarte eso

-es un hechizo…sonrío Draco Una especialidad de la familia Malfoy…se curara en tres o cuatro días pero…

-No piensas salir de aquí terminó la frase Hermione…Entonces te ayudare…esta noche te traere los deberes y podremos seguir con la poción ¿ de acuerdo? Preguntó la castaña mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Estas…¿Estas dispuesta a hacer eso ¿?por mi? Se sorprendió el rubio abriendo mucho los ojos

-Claro…¿Por que no? A fin de cuentas si yo estubiera en tu situación me gustaría que me ayudaran

-Mu…muchas gracias Granger…de verdad…no esperaba que…

-No me des las gracias Malfoy…y por cierto si quieres puedes llamarme Hermione dijo esta enrojeciendo como un tomate

-gracias Gran…Hermione tu puedes llamarme a mi Draco

Hermione se sentó en uno de las sillas de la clase y sacó un libro

-¿no tienes nada que hacer Hermione? preguntó Draco

-No mucho…si no te molesta me quedare aquí…sonrió Hermione

-No claro como quieras….dijo el rubio agradeciendo su buena suerte a Merlin y a todo mago conocido que se le pasaba por la cabeza…

**--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REWEWS**

**QUE CONSTE QUE ESTE ES MAS LARGOOOOOOOOOO XD**

**HINA**


	6. un beso con problemas

¡¡HOLAAAAA¡¡

**¡¡HOLAAAAA¡¡**

**ya estoy aquí de nuevo espero que les guste el capítulo aún que me quede corta como siempre pero eso que dicen que lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno…( excusa barata si lo se) U bueno ya no me enrollo más y les dejo con el sexto capítulo.**

**--0000000000000000000--**

Así que la situación era la siguiente, Hermione había elegido hacerse cargo de un Draco Malfoy que parecía haber salido de la película de Eduardo Manos Tijeras después de cabrear al protagonista.

Y Draco demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que lo vieran así ( es un Malfoy reacuérdenlo ) se había atrincherado en la sala donde Hermione y él hacían las pociones a falta de un escondite mejor ( si es que…¿para que va a pensar este chaval en la sala de los menesteres pudiendo quedarse en una clase normal y corriente?).

Debido a este cambio de planes Hermione se afanaba por tomar más apuntes ( si señores es posible hacerlo sin sufrir una combustión espontánea) y por robarles los deberes a Crabbe y Goyle que sinceramente nunca se daban cuenta por que seamos sinceros siempre perdían sus deberes con o sin la ayuda de Hermione así que no notaron mucho la diferencia.

Después de de las comidas en los ratos libres , o entre clase y clase Hermione se escabullía de las mil maravillas para ir a visitar a Draco y dejarle sobre una de las mesas un montón de ejercicios, apuntes anagramas de diferentes clases y resúmenes que hacían que nuestro rubio ( de bote) favorito perdiera el poco color que había podido ganar durante la mañana, claro que toda esta montaña de deberes que empezaba ha hacerle sobra a la torre de Babel tenía su parte positiva…y es que Hermione intentaba explicarle a Draco todo lo que habían dado ( claro que para ella no era fácil ya que con sus nuevos y recién descubiertos sentimientos mirar a Draco a la cara no era algo que pudiera hacer sin imitar al hombre zanahoria) y en cuanto a Draco tenía un problema muy similar solo que él además tenía que luchar contra la tentación de tocarla o besarla

-¿lo entiendes Draco? Preguntó la castaña haciendo gala del famoso valor de los leones y levantando la cabeza del libro encontrándose con un par de ojos plata que la hicieron desear que jamás dejara de mirarla ( jooo que egoísta es esta chica XD)

-si…no es difícil sonrió el rubio

-_¿que es fácil?¿que es fácil? Pero que dices….si no la has escuchado…nadaaa estabas en tu mundo de Merlín pensando lo suave que debe ser su pelo…_pensaba Draco para si mismo ( vamos un chaval atento y centrado haya donde los halla)

-_Dios mira esos ojos…dios como me mira….a ver Hermione centrate tu estabas hablando de….¿de que estaba hablando yo? A si la sangre de dragón _Pero vamos que Hermione tampoco es que estuviera muy puesta en lo que estaba diciendo ya que perdía el hilo de la explicación cada cinco segundo pero como el rubio hacía como si se enterase los dos estaban en su propio mundo y tan felices ( si es que el amor nos vuelve tontos y aquí esta la prueba)

-Esto…Draco…tus heridas están echando… ¿pus? Pregunto la castaña de repente al darse cuenta de que un goteo azul oscuro que olía como el vestuario masculino de quiddicht después de un partido.

-eh…MALDITA SEA….SE A INFECTADO….gritó el rubio levantándose de golpe nervioso por el pequeño dolor latente que tenía en la mejilla al cual ya casi se había acostumbrado pero sobre todo pensando el aspecto deplorable que debía tener…cosa que ahora que se fijaba a Hermione no parecía importarle ( y así era )

-eh..eh Draco espera…calma…Hermione se levanto de golpe y puso las manos sobre el pecho de nuestro dragón favorito haciendo que este perdiera toda fuerza ( si es que esta niña parece que esta hecha a base de criptonita concentrada) y solo pudiera concentrase en el tacto cálido de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-anda siéntate…que te pongas así no ayuda a nadie dijo la castaña mientras se giraba y con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer un kit de primeros auxilios

-fui girl scout de pequeña…explico la chica con cierto orgullo y una sonrisita de suficiencia

-¿Girl que? Preguntó Draco mirándola con cara de besugo ( o de Goyle que para el caso es lo mismo)

-no…nada dejalo… cosas de muggles suspiró la chica

-ummm afirmó el rubio

Hermione saco una gasa de la cajita que había conjurado y miró al chico indecisa

-quizás te pique un poco…ten en cuenta que son remedios no mágicos

Draco solo afirmó con la cabeza dispuesto a aceptar todo tormento posible si eso le permitía tener a Hermione tan cerca que podía oler su perfume….y ¡Por merlín¡ olía a canela y vainilla Draco pensaba que iba a perder la cabeza

Hermione terminó en unos cinco minutos de arreglar la mejilla de Draco, no era difícil para una girl Scout ( hay que reconocer que la chica estaba bastante orgullosa de esto)

-Bueno ya está sonrió la chica terminando de pegar la gasa a la cara del chico y haciendo como que se lavaba las manos con una sonrisa, claro que cuando intentó echarse hacía atrás Draco la cogió suavemente por la cintura impidiendo que se moviera ni un centímetro (es que el chico tiene práctica , no olvidemos que es el sex simbol de la escuela).

-Dra…Draco…¿que haces? Preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa por la inminente cercanía del rubio ( tengamos en cuenta que antes estaba inmersa en su trabajo y no se daba cuenta de nada)

-Hermione…yo..

-_Maldito sea yo y todos los Malfoy ¿desde cuando se me traba a mi la lengua hablando con una chica? ¿ a ver? Estoy perdiendo facultades….no..no es eso…es que ella PARA VARIAR te gusta de verdad y no es un rollo de una noche….me cago en….buen momento para darme cuenta_ Pensaba el rubio a marchas forzadas mientras se aseguraba de que la castaña no pudiera escapar…ya que se estaba demasiado bien sosteniéndola…era demasiado bonito y ella demasiado perfecta para dejarla escapar

Hermione notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso poco a poco y como el corazón parecía dispuesto a salírsele del pecho por el simple hecho de la cercanía del rubio además le miraba fijamente los labios que ella no paraba de morderse…y lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era esa manía que tenía Víctor Krum de mirarle los labios y morderse los suyos propios antes de besarla. Y la posibilidad de que Draco la besara se le antojaba imposible y al mismo tiempo daría todo su ser para que este lo hiciera

Y finalmente pasó Draco levanto suavemente la cabeza y el abrazo en torno a sus caderas se hizo mas pronunciado, despacio muy despacio se fue acercando a sus labios para darle tiempo a apartarse a negarse a besarlo si eso era lo que realmente quería y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Hermione no se apartaba si no que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos lentamente y se pegaba más a él roja de vergüenza

Entonces ocurrió con un liguero calambrazo sus labios se unieron y el mundo dejó de existir…e suelo la clase…todo se fue y solo quedaron ellos en su propio mundo donde solo estaban ellos ni problemas…ni asuntos de familia…ni mortífagos ni Voldemort en su mundo solo existían ellos y eso era bastante para ambos para siempre.

Pero este mundo no podía durar por que lo perfecto solo dura unos segundos…y esto quedo patente cuando con un fuerte CLONG la puerta se abrió y ambos muy a regañadientes dejaron el esperado beso para girarse y ver a Harry y Ron que estaban lívidos con los dientes apretados y las caras tan blancas que podrían hacerle competencia a Nick casi decapitado

-HERMIONE ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? Gritó Ron ya que fue el primero en recuperar el habla y en mutar de blanco fantasma hasta rojo tomate( la verdad no se que es peor)

-esto..yo…Hermione intentaba aclararse consigo misma mientras Draco se había quedado a cuadros

-ERES UNA TRAIDORA …COMO SE TE OCURRE….MALDITA SEA ES MALFOY

Hermione miró a Ron con los ojos llorosos

-ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES…¿COMO PUEDES LLEGAR AQUI Y ACUSARME? SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y A PASADO ESTO…YO NO ELIJO….PERO ME E ENAMORADO…¿LO ENTIENDES? ES MI VIDA Y LO QUE VOSOTROS PENSEIS AHORA MISMO ME DA IGUAL

Draco se levantó de la silla suavemente y abrazo a Hermione por la espalda

-No pido que me creáis…entendería que no lo hicierais pero…la quiero…si no podeis entenderlo …no es asunto mío pero no voy a dejarla por que vosotros me lo ordenéis…terminó Draco

Ron se dio la vuelta Rojo de ira ( cosa que no era agradable de ver) y salio dando un portazo junto a Harry

-dios…¿pero que hemos hecho? Se preguntó Hermione cuando la puerta se cerró tras sus amigos

-Hermione escúchame…le susurro el rubio al oido mientras la giraba para poder mirarla de frente

Hermione bajo la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos

Draco le levanto lentamente la cabeza y le secó las lágrimas con la yema del dedo

-escúchame ¿vale? Pase lo que pase…por muy tontos que se pongan tus amigos…por muy mal que les parezca a los míos y aún que mi padre me desherede y mande una banda de sicarios a por mi ( si es que le pega ser mafioso yo lo digo XD) estamos juntos en esto ¿ de acuerdo? Así que no tengas miedo a nada que yo voy a estar siempre contigo

Hermione solo lo miró un segundo para afirmar con la cabeza lentamente y esconder la cabeza en su pecho para abandonarse a un llanto lento mientras Draco le acariciaba la melena lentamente

-Todo va a salir bien susurraba el rubio en su oido para tranquilizarla mientras Hermione solo tenia una pregunta en la cabeza…si pero ¿como?

**--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--**

**FIN DEL CÁPITULO 6 **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**ESTE ME QUEDO MAS ROMANTICO**

**PERO ESQUE LA HISTORIA YA LO NECESITABA **

**ESPERO SUS REWIEWS PLISSSSS**

**Y QUE CONSTE QUE ESTE QUEDO MAS LARGOOOOO**

**XD**

**HINA**


	7. problemas en el desayuno

CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Bueno lo escribo ahora por que mañana empieza el salón del cómic de Málaga y no me vais a ver el pelo ( literalmente claro) en las dos semanas que me dure la motivación sobre este mismo evento**

**Así que os dejo esto aquí para que me echéis de menos y os comáis las uñas esperando el siguiente capítulo.**

**--oooooooooooooooooooo.--oooooooooooooooo--**

Draco notaba como las uñas de Hermione se clavaban en su espalda ya que la chica seguía abrazada a él con tanta fuerza que el rubio creía que cuando se separa tendría los brazos de la rubia tatuados en el torso.

-tranquila, tranquila, todo saldrá bien…te lo prometo Hermione…pero por favor no llores…no quiero verte llorar…me pone triste…terminó el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.

Hermione suspiró lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que llorar no le iba a servir de nada solo para ponerse los ojos rojos y que pareciera que estaba constipada

-si…si supongo…terminó la castaña mientras se secaba los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

-Escúchame…mañana mi mejilla estará bien y tendré clases normales…entonces todos mis compañeros ( es que llamarlos amigos sería una gran mentira XD)nos verán y esto se hará oficial le pese a quien le pese…y mañana mismo voy a ir a hablar…bueno iremos a hablar con Potter y Weasley y no nos iremos asta que entiendan que te quiero y que tu a mi…ya que es importante para ti…terminó el rubio con una sonrisa intentando calmar a la castaña.

-¿De verdad? Preguntó la castaña hipando

-claro ahora solo calmate te prometo que todo saldrá bien como que soy un Malfoy ( y un mafioso también…uy no un mortifago)

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo y apoyo la mejilla en su hombro con suavidad

-Con Ron y Harry debo hablar yo…si vienes tu conmigo será peor…no te ven como un amigo ni una persona si no como un enemigo, al que hay que eliminar y creo que ahora ese sentimiento es más fuerte que nunca

-Supongo que tienes razón…pero tómatelo con calma no me fío demasiado del autocontrol de Weasley ( ni él ni nadie).

-De acuerdo no te preocupes-susurró la castaña mientras Draco l limpiaba una lágrima que pendía precariamente de su mejilla…estaré bien ¿Vale? Preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía hacia la puerta de la clase dispuesta a enfrentarse a una furia que empequeñecería a Lord Voldemort ( si es que Ron enfadado y rojo asustaba a todo el mundo).

Hermione fue al sitio favorito de los 3 amigos el gran cerezo que había cerca del lago a medio camino entre el castillo y casa de Hagrid y los encontró a Harry mirando al vació y a Ron peleándose con el aire ( y e aire iba ganando por que Ron estaba casi sin fuelle).

-Hola chicos…saludó Hermione a lo lejos mirando fijamente al suelo como aquella persona que ha perdido una lentilla.

-HOLA….HOLA….¿COMO TE ATREVES A SALUDAR? TRAIDORA…MÁS QUE TRAIDORA empezó a gritar Ron dejando por perdida la batalla contra el aire

-escúchame Ron yo….yo no decidí enamorarme de él…simplemente pasó…¿crees que puedo controlar mis sentimientos?? Preguntó irónicamente la castaña

-TE PODRIAS A VER ENAMORADO DE OTRA PERSONA…HAY CIENTOS DE PERSONAS EN EL COLEGIO POR SI NO TE AS DADO CUENTA

-Ron yo no controlo De quien me enamoro…por si no te as dado cuenta eso no es como la temperatura del microondas además ¿en quien me iba a fijar)(WOOOOOO frase equivocada XD)

-¿DE QUIEN? ¿DE QUIEN? DE MI POR EJEMPLO….DIOS HERMIONE LLEVO TANTO TIEMPO ENAMORADO DE TI QUE YA CASI NO ME ACUERDO DE CUANDO EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO…Y VAS TU Y TE ENAMORAS DE ESA RATA BLANCA (viva el topicazo de ron/Hermione)

-¿De ti? Preguntó Hermione notando como se le iba el color de la cara poco a poco y en su estado actual podía fusionarse con una pared

-Ron yo a ti te veo como un hermano…como un amigo…no como un novio entiendeme…pidió la castaña al borde de las lágrimas

-NO…. Se acabó…nuestra amistad se acabó tu para mi no existes cortó Ron cuando vio el ademán de la chica de acercarse a él

-Harry por favor…pidió la chica desesperada juntando las manos para hacer su suplica más efectiva

-Hermione yo…dijo Harry cerrando los ojos…no entiendo como tu as podido…no me lo esperaba de ti…ahora mismo se me antoja imposible…por favor…yo en fin es Draco Malfoy

-AHHHHH vale está bien lo entiendo…tantos años de amistad para vosotros no significan nada…me a quedado muy claro…vosotros si que sois auténticos amigos suspiró la castaña mientras se marchaba lentamente dirección al castillo para reunirse de nuevo con Draco que se había quedado dormido sobre el asiento del profesor

-_Dios que mono está_ _pensó _Hermione acercándose a él y acariciándole el pelo de la nuca con suavidad

-Mio…mione…suspiró el rubio dormido para segundos después abrir los ojos lentamente

-Draco…a sido horrible dijo echándose a temblar sobre el hombro del rubio

-¿Tan malo fue? Dijo Draco arrastrando a Hermione dentro del círculo que formaban sus brazos

-Horrible suspiró la rubia volviendo a pegarse a su hombro y quedándose anonadada por su perfume de menta

-Hermione ya es tarde…deberíamos irnos a nuestras salas comunes y mañana a primera hora te espero en la puerta del comedor a primera hora…¿de acuerdo?

-si vale…terminó la castaña al levantarse e irse a la puerta

-eh espera…si no te voy a ver hasta mañana…dijo Draco cogiéndola del brazo y dándole un beso de esos que haces que te eches a volar y el mundo desaparezca de tu al rededor para luego mirarla unos segundo y salir en dirección a las mazmorras

--a la mañana siguiente--

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa temía que Draco no se atreviese a enfrentarse a todas esas serpientes venenosas ( y a algún que otro león escocido) pero eso no ocurrió ya que cuando Hermione llegó Draco estaba apoyado sobre la jamba de la puerta del comedor con aire ausente

-Draco…suspiró Hermione abrazándolo

-Hola pequeña saludó el rubio respondiendo a su abrazo

-¿Preparada? pregunto el rubio dándole un liguero beso

-yo si…bueno no…pero abra que echarle valor ¿No? dijo Hermione dando un paso y abriendo la puerta del comedor, sintiendo al segundo siguiente como todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos y en la mano que ambos tenían agarrada.

-animo susurro Hermione al dejar a Draco junto a su mesa y sentarse junto a Ginny en el comedor preparada para aguantar toda clase de preguntas a cada cual mas irracional o estúpida

Pero nadie le dijo nada…todo fueron miradas de soslayo e intentos de "asesinato" por parte de ron que le lanzaba copos de maíz ( este chico mente criminal no tiene)

Claro que si comparamos esto con lo de Draco Hermione estaba en el cielo

-Draquito…¿que haces TU con sangre sucia Granger? preguntó Pansy con su forma peculiar de arrastrar las palabras ( intentaba imitar a Draco con patéticos resultados).

-Más que contigo…seguro…dijo el rubio agriamente tragándose una tostada

-Mira que as caído bajo….dijo Zabini

-No mas bajo que tu…mascullo Draco

-Me pregunto…¿que dirá tu padre? Repicó Zabini

-NI SE TE OCURRA grito Draco

-¿Tiene miedo el príncipe de las serpientes? rió Zabini

-Maldito bastardo…se quejo el rubio mientras salía a clase de Herbó logia donde Hermione ya lo esperaba

Hermione lo miro preocupada…estaba blanco como la leche.

-¿Que a pasado Draco? Pregunto la Griffindor inquieta

-que voy a tener un problema…mis "amigos" no son nada comparados con mis padres

-¿Tus padres? Dijo la Castaña nerviosa…¿él lo sabe? Dijo nerviosa

-No pero Zabini no tardará en contárselo tenlo por seguro dijo en rubio preocupado

Hermione le acaricio la mejilla al rubio que estaba apoyado contra la pared y la atrajo contra el suavemente

-¿Estamos juntos en esto vale? Así que no te preocupes podemos con todo susurro mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Justo en el momento en el que se separaron un cuervo negro se acerco planeando a la pareja con una carta

Pero ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas se dio cuenta

--oooooooooooooooooooooooo--ooooooooooooooooo--

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO??

ESPERO QUE DEJEN REWIEWS

BESOS HINA


End file.
